Hermano Mayor
by Bella Scullw
Summary: No importaba cuanto creciera, para él Lily siempre sería la pequeña niña de sonrisas y hoyuelos, siempre sería su hermanita y los hermanos debían protegerse, debían perdonarse, debían entenderse/Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "Teddy Lupin y yo" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Agosto "Teddy Lupin y yo" del foro "Provocaré Ravenclaw"_

* * *

**Hermano Mayor**

**.-.**

* * *

.

Teddy Lupin tenía nueve años cuando la pequeña Lily Potter nació, para aquel entonces ya había superado bastante bien la etapa de los celos que había sentido la primera vez que Ginny anunció con una brillante sonrisa su embarazo. Lo primero que pensó cuando la vio en brazos de su madrina era que era una cosita pequeñita y graciosa, con la piel rosada y el mechón rojo oscuro que salía de su cabeza. Balbuceaba y agitaba los puñitos, y a pesar de ser un bebé él supo al mirarla a los ojos avellana que Lily sería igual que Ginny, fuerte, independiente y hermosa.

Y la quiso, no como quería a Victoire, no como quería a Molly II o a cualquier otra de las chicas Weasley. Lily era especial.

—Mira, Teddy, acércate —le había dicho Harry a un costado de Ginny, ambos irradiando felicidad.

—Es tu nueva hermana —Ginny le sonrió con dulzura y le enseñó a la bebita — Te presento a Lily, Lily Luna Potter.

Teddy había mirado con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo a la bebé y entonces Lily, inquieta y llorosa, le había mirado con los ojos avellanas grandes y sorprendidos y él había sentido una sensación extraña en el pecho. Una calidez que ni siquiera el nacimiento de James y Albus habían logrado, y aunque los quería mucho a ambos, sus pequeños y atolondrados hermanos, Lily automáticamente pasó a un nivel muy alto en la lista de las personas que quería.

Desde ese mismo instante se prometió cuidarla y protegerla, y mientras Lily crecía Teddy nunca falló en aquella promesa. Había estado allí siempre, cuando sus padrinos necesitaban que les ayudase con el cuidado de los tres diablillos, cuando Lily dio sus primeros pasos, cuando dijo su primera palabra "Ted", cuando dio su primer estallido de magia, cuando comenzó a volar, e incluso él fue el primero que descubrió que Lily, tal como James, tal como Albus podía hablar _parsél. _Había estado allí cuando ella dejó de ser una niña y se convirtió en una adolescente.

Lily le adoraba. Teddy se convirtió en el prototipo de hombre ideal y perfecto, y si bien nunca lo vio más que como a un hermano, tenía la firme creencia de que si algún día se enamoraba el chico tendría que ser como Teddy o como su padre.

En gran parte él contribuyó al carácter caprichoso y mimado de Lily, que no solo se hacía más bonita conforme crecía sino incluso más manipuladora, siempre lo había sido desde niña y siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero al crecer aquello dejó de ser divertido y pasó a ser sombrío. Teddy conocía a Lily muy bien, sabía que así como era dulce y tierna, así como era sobreprotectora y leal con la familia, podía ser bastante cruel. No era noble como James, tampoco era compasiva como Albus, Lily por si misma destacaba por su egoísmo, Lily amaba a su familia, tanto a la de sangre como aquellos a los que valoraba tanto para considerarlos como seres amados, pero su bondad y amor era limitado.

Pero Teddy la quería e ignoraba sus defectos, porque como se repetía una y otra vez mientras veía a Lily imponerse ante los demás pisoteando a quien podía, nadie era perfecto. Y Lily que adoraba a Hagrid y que lo protegía amenazando a quien se atreviera a hablar mal de él, Lily que lastimaba a quienes se metían con Albus, Lily que susurraba con suavidad a las serpientes para asustar a las niñas que molestaban a Maurenn Dankworth*, Lily que defendía a rabiar los pensamientos de su familia, Lily que repelía a los hombres pero que adoraba a Hugo…Lily que solo era una niña que crecía en medio de las consecuencias de una guerra que no había vivido.

No importaba cuanto creciera para él, Lily siempre sería la pequeña niña de sonrisas y hoyuelos, siempre sería su hermanita, y los hermanos debían protegerse, debían perdonarse, debían entenderse…

Debían hacer todo, incluso cerrar los ojos ante las atrocidades de los otros.

Sin embargo el día en que llegó _la noticia_ Teddy se enfrentó a su peor realidad.

Se enfrentó al hecho de que quizá –solo quizá –sus hermanitos se habían convertido en monstruos. Se enfrentó al hecho de haber fallado, de haberle fallado a Lily, de no haberle puesto un alto a tiempo. Se enfrentó al hecho de que mientras el mundo volvía a sumirse en otra era oscura, Lily estaba en el bando equivocado. Se enfrentó al hecho de ser obligado a matarla.

Ese mismo día Teddy y Victoire huyeron dejando la guerra en todo su apogeo. Pero Teddy tenía una meta, un fin, un deseo que cumpliría cuando supiese donde estaban, cuando encontrase a Lily, un deseo que solo se había fortalecido mientras miraba día a día la foto de su familia.

Ahí estaban sus padrinos, sonrientes y abrazos, ahí estaba James haciendo el símbolo de paz y amor, ahí estaba Albus sonriendo, ahí estaba Lily, aferrada a él con una sonrisa feliz.

—_Eres mi príncipe —le dijo Lily con los ojos brillando._

— _¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces que soy yo? —se quejó Harry fingiendo severidad._

—_Tu eres mi rey —Lily corrió a llenar el rostro de su padre de besos._

— _¿Y eso nos deja en calidad de…? —dijo James arqueando una ceja._

—_Son mis lacayos…no, solo tú —Lily le sacó la lengua —. Albus es mi escudero._

— _¡Ven aquí, enana!_

— _¡Mamá, James me está molestando!_

— _¡James Sirius Potter!_

— _¡Pero, mamá…!_

— _¡No molestes a tu hermana!_

Un hermano, se repetía Teddy, debía perdonar todo, debía comprender…

Él traería a Lily de vuelta, él sería un buen hermano mayor.

* * *

.

_¡Hola!_

_:3 cumpliendo a las justas el reto, al principio tenía pensado algo más dulce, como la última escena, pero luego (debe ser por mi reciente gusto por el angst) lo cambié e.e…no puedo dejar de imaginarme una nueva guerra e.e, y pues…que puedo decir…me influenció bastante tantos fics que leí…_

_*Maurenn Dankworth es una OC mía, esta es la primera vez que la nombro. Es compañera de Lily, está en su mismo año._

_Bueno…eh…gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
